Digital Disaster
by hollybells1
Summary: When Tucker's cousins go from cool to drool, they take revenge on the person who did it, Tucker. One day, they quietly sneak into his room, sending his digital diary to the town newspapers. Unfortunetely, there are some things about the notorious ghostboy
1. Double Trouble

**Thanks to Wings for allowing me to write this story. Oh, people, check out her stories. She's on my fav author list for easy convenience.**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright, cheery Friday afternoon. The students of Casper High had all flocked to the nearby Nasty Burger, hoping to chat, eat, and watch the occasional nerd get pranked. Everyone had a smile on there face…

Except two thirteen year old girls. They hid behind a tree, watching the familiar form of an African American walk towards them, his friends in tow. Both girls had a smile on their face, each one holding a separate prop. Slowly their cousin's silhouette became firm, and recognizable. They smiled evilly to each other, each twisting a strand of ebony hair around their fingers.

The unsuspecting teenagers came closer still, and the twin on the left gave the signal. They jumped out, throwing glue onto Tucker, followed closely by a bucket of feathers. As he started to recover, they pounded him with more glue and another layer of feathers, finishing the costume with two red balloons. "Smile for the camera, Tuck!" the one with longer, straighter hair yelled, snapping over ten pictures.

"Theresa, gimme that!" he yelled, lunging at the girl. She just laughed, tossing the camera to her cohort. She caught it easily, blowing a stray wisp of hair out of her face. "Tess!" She let out a chuckle, her voice a little lower than her sister's.

"Go long, rookie!" she yelled, taking a few steps back and tossing the camera to her sister. They played this game of monkey-in-the-middle for well over five minutes, finally growing bored of the game with a final toss. "Good-bye blending in," Tess said, twirling the small device in her hand. "Hello internet." The two ran off, giggling madly, heading towards Tuckers house.

Perhaps we should back up. To the beginning of that day, when a plane landed in Amity Park, unknowingly letting loose the greatest evil ever imagined: the wrath of twin teenagers. They seemed normal, one with short, ebony tresses curled slightly at the ends; the other with long, straight ebony hair reaching her waist, half of it pulled up with a giant, hot pink bow.

They walked towards their aunt and uncle, smiling on the surface but plotting under it. They greeted both with warm hugs, letting go of their pink and black suitcases. After welcomes were exchanged, Theresa grabbed her pink suitcase, Tess clutching her black one. They only had a week and two days to get revenge on Tucker, the one who had humiliated them accidentally.

And they would make him go through it ten times worse. Ah, Spring Break had its perks. Like the fact that everyone would be reading the news, surfing the web, gather information by any means, attempting to find their own name mentioned in some of the articles.

It was Spring Break, after all. That meant parties, Parties, PARTIES, and streaking, which always made the third or forth page. The first two were almost always laden with ghost attacks, ghost sightings, ghosts, ghosts, ghosts.

Tess and Theresa, called Double Trouble by their friends, were excited to meet the famous Danny Phantom, who was known all around the state. Many people outside of Amity Park were non-believers, but not these two. They had agreed to come and live with their relatives for two reasons. One, humiliate Tuck. Two, meet the infamous ghosts that roamed around.

They shared a guest room at their cousin's house, one sleeping on the small bed the other getting the pullout couch located in the corner. Theresa's stuff was tucked neatly into her side of the dresser and closet, while Tess had opened her suitcase and declared herself unpacked. While Theresa was a girly-girl, her wardrobe consisting of pastel colored clothes and skirts; she still had a mischievous side. This bonded her with her opposite, tomboy sibling, who also had a knack for pranks. Together they _were_ deadly.

And poor Tucker was the target.

Which brings us back to the current time, where the twins were racing up the stairs to their own room. They came to a screeching halt, however, when they saw Tucker's door opened. Grinning evilly, they stole inside and ran to his computer. Tess shut the door, locking it and placing a chair under the knob.

Theresa, despite being girly, also shared Tucker's knowledge of computers, and how he guarded his. She easily hacked into it, glancing at the desktop and raising an eyebrow. "Hey sis, come look at this," she beckoned, and her partner in crime strode over. She glanced quickly, her eyes widening.

"His diary?" Tess asked, but Theresa shook her head.

"Keep going," she demanded, and her sister's eyes roamed down, practically bulging from his sockets. There was an icon everyone in Amity park knew. A P inside of a D, the symbol for none other than Danny Phantom. Below it it said 'Danny's Backup Ghost Files.'

They were debating on which to open first, when they heard a familiar voice call to his mother he was home. Siding with the diary, they quickly copied it, put it on an email, and emailed it to all the local newspapers. Getting up, they shut off the computer, making it look untouched. Tess took the chair and placed it back by his bed, Theresa unlocking the door and ridding the room of any signs of their visit.

They quickly sprinted to their own room, shutting their door behind them. Tess grabbed a basketball, tossing it back and forth, while Theresa snatched up the nearest fashion magazine. Tucker walked in on them, a few feathers still attached to his body, glaring at the two girls. They looked up from what they were doing; hiding the smiles they felt beneath the surface.

"What do you want nerd?" Tess asked, tossing the basketball at him hard enough to knock him to his butt. He continued to glare, but got up and walked back to his own room, ready to take a shower. Theresa grabbed her own shower supplies and fresh clothes, and ran off into the bathroom before he could even exit his room. When he saw the only shower besides his parents' occupied, he let out a frustrated growl.

And thus began the worst week of Tucker's life.


	2. Front Page

The next day started out like any other. Tucker's family all slept in till eleven, waking up within five minutes of each other. Everyone changed into their clothes for the day, wandering downstairs. Tucker's parents prepared breakfast for everyone, Tess and Theresa were watching T.V., and Tucker wandered downstairs last, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

"Honey, could you get the paper?" his mother asked, cracking some eggs while his father made the bacon. In the other room, Double Trouble smiled to each other, and then resumed looking at the television. Tucker hunched his back, but obeyed the request. He walked through the hallway, the dark blue carpet muffling his footsteps. When he opened the door, he was met by thousands of great flashes.

He covered his eyes, having no idea what was going on, before making a beeline for the safety of his house. He slammed the door behind him, sprinting into the kitchen. He rested his hand on a chair, leaning over and panting heavily.

"Why, pant, are, pant, there, pant, paparazzi, pant, outside?" he managed to gasp. No wonder he was so attached to technology. He certainly wasn't athletic. His parents glanced oddly at him, walking to the front door. He tried to stop them, but they ignored him. Tucker watched his parents open the heavy wooden door, only to go blind by the many flashes of light.

Tucker saw Tess and Theresa high-five each other, and realization dawned on him. "What did you two do?" he whispered fiercely, striding into the living room. They both put on innocent faces.

"Why whatever are you talking about?" they asked simultaneously, and Tucker snarled at them. He ran up to his room, packed a small bag, and tiptoed outside. He didn't see anyone, and looked through the small hole under his fence. He saw some people talking on one corner, but decided this was his only chance. Hopping over the wood as quietly as he could, he made his way towards Sam's house…

Only to find it surrounded by a mob of the popular kids. His face drained of any color it had left, realizing whatever his cousins did, they exposed Sam. He paled even more when he thought of Danny, and started sprinting towards Fenton Works.

Not seeing anyone gathered around his house, he realized Danny's secret was at least safe. He ran into the alley next to the house, jumping on the dumpster and reaching up to knock on Danny's window. The glass slid up, revealing a Gothic girl. She took one look at Tucker and grabbed his wrist, dragging him quickly into Danny's room. The boy was sulking in the corner, his parents pounding furiously on his door. Jazz was next to him, patting him comfortingly.

"Guys, what's happening?" the techno geek asked, and Sam looked at him, surprise clearly written on her face.

"You mean you don't know? I mean, it _was_ your diary," she said, and Tucker looked ready to faint.

"Oh no, they didn't," he whispered, but Sam caught it. But before she could even ask, Tucker held up a hand. "Tess and Theresa, Double Trouble. I suppose we should count our blessings though. At least the triplets, Terra, Taylor, and Trixie didn't come. They despise me because, well, I accidentally got all their boyfriends to break up with them."

"Does everyone's name start with a T in your family?" Sam asked, and Tucker shrugged.

"Let's see. Tess, Theresa, Terra, Taylor, Trixie, Tracie, Tanya, Tina, Tammy, Tiffany, Thelma, Tamara, Trisha, Tasha, Tory, Troy, Tommy, Tim, Terrell, Thomas, Terry, Todd, Tony, Travis, Trevor, Tyler, Tyrone, and Terrance. Oh, there's Catalina, but she goes by Taly…" he listed, making Sam roll her eyes.

She tossed Tucker the paper, and he caught it. "Kinda heavy, isn't it?" he asked, unwrapping it only to find his yearbook picture on the front page. 'The Diary of a Techno Teen,' it read, and he skimmed the first page. Basically it was his first week at the journal, so there wasn't much detail. Which was good, considering he started it on the day of Danny's accident.

Sam turned a few pages, pointing at one entry in particular. "This is why Danny's parents are banging at the door. They made the connections," she whispered, and Tucker looked down. He knew the entry, it was right after Danny came back from Wisconsin, and he winced. He knew the words by heart, but read them anyways.

_Danny came back from Wisconsin looking worse for wear. Not physically, but emotionally. Apparently he has a mortal enemy now. Vlad Masters, A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius, the first half ghost hybrid. Apparently, due to Danny's dad, Vlad was half killed, resulting in being half ghost._

_This occurred after a nasty shock from a mini ghost-portal, built back in collage. It gave Vlad a terrible case of ecto-acne. When he was released from the hospital, he discovered he had ghost powers. I'm thinking this is how he got so rich so quickly. So Danny fought him, threatening to expose him unless he left. It worked, but now we know he wants to kill Mr. Fenton and marry Mrs. Fenton. I think he needs a cat._

Tucker gasped, dropping the paper. Of course they would make the connection. If Vlad became half-ghost from a face full of ghost portal energy, image what they thought of Danny, getting electrocuted fully. Good thing they had kept the portal experience in the family.

"So, why is it a bad thing they found out? If they were hunting him they wouldn't be trying to get him to let them in, but rather bust down the door," he pointed out, but Sam shook her head.

"They want him to take an antidote, one that will cure him forever," she solemnly said, her voice even more depressed than usual. "They think it's too much responsibility, but he's had these powers for almost a year now. They're a part of him. They just don't understand, like all parents."

"That's it, I'm running away," Danny announced, making everyone gasp. Only then did Tucker realize what the twins had done. They had destroyed Danny.

And it was all Tucker's fault.


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

The rest of the day was no better. Danny went ghost and grabbed his three friends, turning invisible. He unlocked the door quietly, flying through the window to find a safe haven. He couldn't go to Tucker's house because of the paparazzi, looking for a small glimpse of the boy whose diary was now public, and Sam's house was no better with Paulina, Dash, and their crew.

So they all flew to a secluded part of the park, Danny not even bothering to change back to human form. They all sat on a nearby park bench, Danny placing his hands under his chin. "So what should we do? Other than be thankful Tuck is a terrible author, at least," the ghost asked, and everyone shrugged.

"Well, your parents were the only ones to find out, so you should be fine," Sam pointed out, but Danny shook his head.

"No, everyone knows Vlad's secret. Sooner or later he'll rat me out. I either tell everyone myself… Or he does, making me sound ten times worse," the white haired spirit announced grimly. He stood up, flying home and leaving the two friends alone.

Sam glanced at Tucker, noting the look on his face. "C'mon, Tuck. You can't blame yourself for this. Blame those evil cousins of yours," she said, smacking him on the head as if to clear it.

"So what should we do?" he asked, only to hear a ring on his PDA. Taking out his favorite gadget, he saw Danny's face appear on the screen.

"Alright Tuck, I have a plan. Here's what we do…" he started.

Everyone in City Hall was chatting with their neighbors. Tucker Foley had called a press conference, promising everyone the ghost boy would be there. Ghost hunters alike were all in the crowd, but Maddie and Jack weren't amongst them. They were comforting Danny, while dropping their own subtle hints at the advantages of the antidote.

They also had a shield over the stage, preventing any weapons from hitting Danny when he was in Phantom mode. Danny already knew the names of all the people he wanted to look at when he announced his secret.

1. The Guys in White and other ghost hunters. Maybe, with the support of his parents, he could convince them to stop hunting him.

2. Paulina. He no longer was crushing on her, seeing her as the shallow girl Sam always pointed out.

3. Sam and Tucker. If they would be happy he told everyone, or upset.

4. Valerie. The ghost hunter had already sworn to kill him. Would she continue the hunt?

5. Dash. Would he be guilty about bullying the town superhero, or convinced Fenton was even more of a freak.

6. Theresa and Tess. They were the reason this whole mess was happening. What would they think?

7. Mr. and Mrs. Foley and Manson. Their children were hanging out with something that defied the very laws of physics. The Manson parents already didn't like him…

As Tucker walked up to the podium, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He already knew the order; Tuck, Sam, Jazz, Danny Fenton, and then Danny Phantom. He had a good thirty minutes before he was up, but those flew by. The other three had attempted to put him in a positive light, and now he had to go out there.

His ghost sense went off, and he was barely aware that Clockwork, Dani, the Dairy King, and Dora floated down beside him. They placed icy cold, comforting hands on his shoulders, and he grinned up at them. He strode confidentially to the podium, clearing his throat into the microphone.

"Umm, hi. I personally know Danny Phantom, and I was there when he came into existence..." he began, starting to trail off. He took a deep breath, continuing. "Phantom and I have been the best of buds for as long as he can remember. He has done his hardest to protect this town, giving up everything just to save the town.

"Most people think he is good, although there are few who still hunt him. This just complicates things, because he doesn't want to hurt them." He saw Valerie flinch in just the slightest way at these words, and knew he struck gold. "So now, I'll leave you to talk to him," he concluded, walking off the stage.

He immediately turned ghost, flying invisibly to the other side. He walked out, and heard Paulina squeal from the crowd. Smiling in general, he gazed around. "I'd just like to thank two people who didn't speak today. Their names are Maddie and Jack Fenton. However, I know them by a different name," he announced, taking a step back. He closed his eyes, two familiar blue rings of light forming around his waist.

"Mom and Dad," he whispered, as the rings moved apart to reveal none other than Daniel Fenton. His friends and family all walked onto the stage, just daring anyone to try and attack him. Sure, the shield blocked ghost related items, but not actual people. People in the audience murmured to each other, and he closed his eyes. "Let the press conference officially begin."


	4. Introductions and Small Girls

Hundreds of hands shot up, and he heaved a great sigh. Jazz stepped up to the mic, and questions were flung her way. "First off, we need some rules," she said, loudly enough to quiet everyone. "First, Danny has the right to refuse answering any question. Second, no questions about his personal life as Danny Fenton unless they tie into Phantom somehow. Third, nobody is to come onto the stage or they will be placed in jail for the night."

People groaned from the audience, opposing mainly the second rule. They all jumped in surprise, even his friends and family, when his three ghost friends (and ghost 'cousin') floated onto the stage. "These are my friends. I think I'll let them introduce themselves."

First, the pale, medieval ghost walked (ok, floated, whatever) to the podium. "I am Dorathea, but you may call me Dora. I am bonded to the Amulet of Aragon, which allows me to do this," she said, closing her eyes as the amulet glowed. Her teeth were replaced with fangs, and her red, pupil-slitted eyes snapped open. Before their very eyes, she grew to the size of a nicely sized dragon. She let out a roar, and everyone made a beeline for the door.

She quickly shrank back to normal size, and Clockwork stepped up. "I… am the Master of all Time," he announced, and a news reporter snorted.

"A mere child?" they asked, seemingly forgetting he was a ghost.

"Actually, I'm not always a child…" he announced, and at that very moment changed into a man that looked to be around 30 years old. "I have helped Daniel a few times before. Once to stop an evil version of himself from taking over Amity Park and destroying everything." Danny flinched guiltily, but Clockwork continued. "I also allowed him to travel back in time and stop the accident that ruined Vlad's life. Unfortunately, this did not end well."

Again people noted Danny's cringe, but batted it away. Clockwork, changing to yet another age, backed away and the Dairy King stepped forward. "Hello, I'm tha Dairy King. And I'm here to say, this kid is good. I may not be a 'good ghost,' but I just wanna be left alone, don'cha know? Good luck!" he said, and the people in the audience looked at each other oddly.

To tell the truth, Danny didn't even know why he came. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. "WULF!" he yelled, running to his friend from the past. Behind him he saw another canine, and let out a shrill whistle. "Cujo?" he asked, the small ghost dog running towards him and knocking him over.

When people tried to approach Danny, the dog immediately grew in size, growling at them all. "No, no, it's ok," the hybrid announced, scratching the dog under his chin. He shrank back down to his regular size, licking Danny in the face. "Who's a good dog?" he asked, his voice having that same sound you used when talking to a baby.

Only then did he remember all the people around, and smiled guiltily. "Umm, hi. This is Cujo, a dog who used to cause me and," he let his eyes linger on Valerie for a split second longer here, "some other people quite the amount of problems. He wasn't my dog, merely another ghost who was looking for his squeaky toy. I thought I could control him, but I couldn't. Well, I can now, but I couldn't at first."

The dog barked happily into the microphone, whimpering when his voice was magnified. Wulf still didn't trust anyone, so Danny heaved a sigh. "And this is Wulf. At first he was hunting me, then Walker tried to kill him so he joined me. Alright, now I think we have one more ghost who hasn't introduced herself," he said, his voice rising when questions were flung his way.

Dani looked really nervous, stepping up to the microphone. Danny knew it would be hardest for her, seeing as she would have human emotions restricting her. One probably being stage fright.

"Ummm, hi. I'm Dani Phantom, spelled with an 'I'. Vlad Masters created me in his attempt to create the perfect clone of Danny, and he convinced me to work on the side of evil. I posed as Danny's cousin, actually planning on taking him to Vlad the entire time. However, I overheard Vlad talking, and realized what a jerk he was. So I helped Danny escape.

"Only one problem. I can't use my powers, because if I do I start to dissolve into ectoplasm. Sure, I can do the basics without wasting power, but that's just… I don't know… A given I guess. Anyways, I have all of Danny's powers except his ghostly wail, including having a human form," she states, taking a deep breath and changing into a small, twelve year old girl.

"And now we do questions," Danny announced, everyone except the ghosts walking off the stage. "Now, you may ask any ghost any question, but they have the right to refuse. Also, I'll explain how I got my powers now, so that question isn't asked later. At the beginning of the school year, my parents finished an invention. They called it The Ghost Portal.

"However, when they couldn't get it to work, they left. Sam, however, convinced me to go inside. She thought a ghost world would be cool. So I put on a jumpsuit, entering into the portal. Unfortunately, we found out that the on switch was _inside_ the portal, and I leaned on it accidentally. I received a nasty shock, but my parents and sister were out and didn't hear my screams.

"When I woke up, I had white hair, green eyes, and my outfit was inverted. I thought I was delirious from the shock, and Sam and Tucker were seeing things. That is, until I started going through solid objects, turning invisible, and floating off the ground. I decided not to tell anyone about my powers, but Jazz found out. I'm guessing it's because I wasn't being very careful that day, but I'm kinda sketchy on the details." He shot a look a Jazz, although it wasn't unkind, that said he wanted to have answers.

"Let the questions begin," he said, and practically everyone shot their hands up. He decided to choose random people to ask, not really knowing where to start. "You know what, I think I'm going to need some help up here," he said, deciding that wasn't a very good idea. The two rings surrounded him again, and he turned into his alter ego.

Even though he knew it was probably a bad idea to come out from behind the shield, he did. But rather than flying over the crowd, he walked towards the back down the aisle. He made sure to maintain intangibility, all the hands trying to grab him merely phasing right through him.

He had his destination in mind, and smiled down at a girl no older than five years old. She was huddled with many more kids, and Danny knew she lived in the orphanage. He kneeled down, offering his hand to her. "Do you want to be my helper?" he asked gently, the shocked crowd waiting for an answer.

The small girl looked up at the owner of the orphanage, and she nodded her consent. The small girl jumped into Danny's arms so fast he fell down on his butt, but he laughed it off. "Hold on tight," he said, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He lifted off, people in the crowd below gasping.

"He's kidnapping her!" someone yelled, and Danny rolled his eyes. Immediately the ghost hunters pulled out their weapons, and the ghost made no move to stop them. He rather floated towards the stage, flying through it and placing the girl down next to him.

"Now the questions can begin," he announced, the girl looking at him with wide eyes. "And this little girl will choose who gets to speak."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I rarely do author's notes because, well, I'm to lazy to think of things to say. However, after Chapter 1, somebody had the _wonderful _idea of me writing what happened to make the girls so angry. So I've decided to attempt to put that up here in this press conference somewhere.**

** Once again I would like to thank WingsofMorphius, for the _excellent _idea for this story. Check out her challenges page, she has some other awesome ideas. I know I'm probably going to try and do another one sometime after I post a few chapters of the other Danny Phantom fanfiction I've got in my head.  
**


	5. Q's and A's

The small girl tugged on Danny's sleeve, and he bent down to her level. She pointed to his back, and he grinned from ear to ear. He lifted her up, placing the fragile body on his shoulders. She giggled madly, appearing to have the time of her life, and Danny smiled to himself. 

She pointed off into the distance, indicating who she wanted to ask the first question. It was another person from her orphanage, and he said something too quietly to be heard. "What?" Danny asked, and he seemed to gain courage from that one word.

"Could you give us a list of all your powers Danny?" he said, his voice high pitched from being singled out.

"Of course. Let's see, there's transformation, which you've seen. Then there's my ghost sense, a weird blue mist that comes out of my mouth and warns me a ghost is near. Intangibility, Invisibility, and Flight are all basic powers every ghost possesses, and I'm no different. I also have paranormal strength, speed, agility, and durability.

"Oh, and one time when I was fighting Dora," he smiled over at her, "I turned into this cool blue mist, kind of like my ghost sense, and escaped from her grasp. Now, let's see, I can also overshadow or posses a person, and force them to do whatever I want. I can also shoot blasts of ectoplasmic energy out of my hand and, apparently, my rear end as well.

"With this power I can also create shields and either absorb or deflect attacks. I can also walk on walls, but I guess that's kinda like flying. I can also change the shape of my body if I want to. Watch," he instructed, closing his eyes as his body formed an O shape, then returned back to normal.

"Geeze this list is getting long… Next is my Ghost Stinger, although I've only used it once to save Wulf," he patted the ghost affectionately here. "I learned this next power while battling my evil future self, and call it the Ghostly Wail. Basically I can destroy anything in my way with it, and it's quite powerful.

"Oh, there's also duplication, although I'm still trying to master that. Sometimes I form into two me's, sometimes I form into a two headed me. Really just depends. And before anyone asks, Vlad has all my powers except the Ghostly Wail. He also has some other ones, let me see if I can remember them…

"Ah, yes, he can absorb my attacks and fire them back at me. He also can make, like, four Vlads at once. Plasmius can also turn ectoplasm into solid objects, which I think is pretty cool. He, unfortunately, has teleportation, which I wish I had. I think that's about it, though," he concluded, and he could actually _hear_ the people scribbling on their notepads. The girl seemed to be having the best time, and pointed to someone Danny knew from school.

"Umm, yeah, like what was that Clockwork dude talking about with the whole 'evil future self,' and 'Jack the half-ghost?'" she asked, and Danny flinched noticeably.

"He doesn't have to answer that," Jazz stated, but Danny just shook his head.

"Alright. I was supposed to become evil, due to an explosion at the Nasty Burger. Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer were all killed instantly, and I went to Vlad for comfort. There he respected my wish of having no pain, and tore the ghost out of me. However, my ghost self didn't much appreciate this I guess, because he ripped the ghost out of Vlad too.

"My ghost self, known as Phantom, tried to fuse with Plasmius, only to have the evil overtake him. Then he killed me, flying off and taking over the world. The details are kinda sketchy, though, so I don't know that much about it.

"Next is the half-ghost Jack thing. Basically, Vlad gave Sam and Tucker the lethal ecto-acne he had, so I would find a cure. I tried going back in time, stopping the accident from affecting Vlad. Unfortunately, my father was the target of the blast. He became half-ghost, Vlad married Maddie, and Jazz and I never existed. So I went back to Clockwork, stopped myself from stopping the accident, and found the cure. Simple as that," he explained, before hearing Clockwork clear his throat.

"Daniel, would you mind handing me a Fenton Thermos or two?" he asked, and a surprised teenaged ghost handed him the cylindrical container, taking the one from Sam and Tucker and tossing it to the ghost as well. He opened it up, pointing it above the left, front corner of the crowd as a small portal appeared.

Danny felt his stomach lurch at the sight of his evil future self, Clockwork nonchalantly sucking him into on of the thermoses and proceeding to suck that Thermos into the other Thermos. Danny let out the breath he had been holding, not knowing why Clockwork directly interfered right then.

"Aren't the Observants going to be mad at you for that?" Danny asked, and Clockwork smiled.

"They left me in charge of both you and your evil self, and I took charge. Now, I must be off. Need to get started on cleaning up my place," the elderly ghost said, disappearing with the sweep of a clock hand.

Nobody moved for a few seconds, until everyone leapt into action and started writing everything down. The girl on Danny's shoulder's resumed her furious giggling, pointing to a Latino girl towards the front the ghost-boy knew all too well.

"Danny, will you marry me?" Paulina asked, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"No. I gave you a chance as Fenton, you blew me off," he said, his voice sharp but not unkind. All the boys in the crowd stood with their mouths open, thinking they would never, _ever_, reject _The_ Paulina. Then they started to laugh, even those close friends of hers, and she shook in fury.

"Nobody rejects me. NOBODY!" she bellowed, lunging at Danny…

…And having three police officers grab her and escort her off the premises.

"Now, anybody else want to propose to me?" he asked, humor thick in his voice.


	6. Apologies

"I have a question for Dani Phantom," a newly selected reporter announced, and the two ghosts, both bored out of their minds, said "shoot." They looked at each other, bursting into laughter. "I meant Dani with an 'I,'" she clarified, and Danny shrugged. 

"Yes?" the twelve year old asked as the reporter glanced at her notepad.

"Do you think you'll be attending school in the near future?" she asked, making Dani smile.

"Well, being Danny's clone, I know everything he knows. So I'm thinking I should start out in Kindergarten and work my way up," she joked, earning a laugh from the crowd and a furious blush from Danny. "Nah, I don't have a family or anything, so I don't thi-" she began, only to have Maddie walk on the stage with some pieces of paper.

"Well, everyone in town is here, and we've been working furiously ever since we knew you existed to adopt you, and we did," the older woman replied, bringing tears to Dani's eyes when she realized what that meant.

"Really?" she asked, making Maddie smile. Jack, Jazz, and Danny all nodded their heads, and her scream was so loud (the microphone didn't help) that everyone had to cover their ears. Danny even considered the fact she was beginning to learn the Ghostly Wail, except it was her girly screech and it wasn't causing destruction.

Suddenly, Tucker walked up to the podium, whispering something to Danny. The halfa stepped aside, and Tucker took the mic. "Umm, hello everyone. Tonight I would like to apologize for a few things. First, I want to apologize to Danny. It's my fault his secret is out, all because I didn't put a very good password on my computer. Second, I'd like to apologize to Tess and Theresa, for what I did…"

Flashback

"_Can you believe them? What kind of losers are they?" Tucker asked his two friends, causing them to shrug. "Oh, when I get my hands on them, they will rue the day they broke my precious PDA!"_

"_Tucker, calm down. At this rate, you're going to ruin them. I mean, you'll get angry and spread some terrible rumor, and then they'll get mad and get back at you. It's a war you'll never win," Sam replied, making Tucker think for once._

"_Sam's right," Danny pointed out, and Tucker laughed._

"_Of course, I knew you'd agree with your girlfriend," he said calmly, watching the blush on both their faces come forward. He stopped their next retort, waving his hand. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like I want to destroy them. I'd need something big for that. Like, Tess and Theresa are going to break up with the two most popular guys in school, and go out with the two least popular," he said, unknowingly having a listener for the last sentence._

_The boy scrambled off, ready to tell his fellow football team what he had just heard. "Seriously Tuck, that would be low for you," Danny replied, although it didn't reach the deaf ears of one of the A-list members. Even going on vacation in a different town meant succumbing to the force of the populars, and after one day the trio knew everyone's place in the high school._

_Or at least, until the end of the day when Tess and Theresa sprinted home and started crying, causing much confusion for the trio. When Double Trouble explained what had happened, Tucker let out a barely audible 'Oops,' but the twins heard it._

"_YOU!" they screeched, going to drastic measures and picking up the knife in the turkey. The twins' parents immediately took the knife from their grasp, setting it far away from the maniacal twins._

"_It was an accident!" he protested, shivering violently. He knew the twins would never let him live this down. It was only a matter of time…_

End Flashback

"I accidentally started a nasty rumor about them, not knowing people would actually believe it. I'd like to say I'm sorry again, but I know words mean nothing. But if those boys broke up with my cousins merely from a rumor, then my cousins are too good for them. I know you'll think I'm just saying this, but popularity isn't everything. Me, I'm so happy it's unhealthy, yet I'm not popular. Danny's almost always there for me, and if I ever do something wrong that humiliates him, he'll always stick by my side.

"Sam may not be the most chipper kid, but I know for a fact she doesn't _want_ popularity. Sure, she's rich. So what? Danny and I treat her the same as we did before we knew she was loaded. She could abandon us for the popular lifestyle, wear expensive outfits, but she chooses not too. It's something called individuality, and I respect she chooses to be it rather than a clone," he concluded, and heard something he hadn't expected to hear.

Two pairs of hands clapping.

He looked at the front row to see his cousins standing there, the mischievous glint still in their eyes, but not focused at Tucker. He felt like jumping for joy, but he didn't. Soon his family joined in, and like a virus it spread. Soon the entire building was clapping, and they were clapping for him.

Suddenly he felt his old stage fright return, and shifted uncomfortably in front of everyone. Danny, able to read his friend like a book, silently floated to the podium, reliving Tucker of microphone.

"Is it just me, or was that a little too deep for Tucker?" Danny asked, causing everyone to laugh. The girl had long since fallen asleep, and was resting on Danny's back. However, the sudden laughter and applause had woken her up, and she started her mad giggling again. He thought that Dani's scream would've woken her up, but no. It was the laughter and applause.

"I think it's time we go home," Danny said, pointing to a nearby clock that read 8:00. Loud groans of protest came from the crowd, but Danny waved them aside. "Hello people, I have to go to school tomorrow." People filed out in single file, and Danny returned the girl to her friends.

"Thanks," she whispered, the sound carrying to the other orphans and the owners. They all gasped, and Danny shook his head in question.

"What?" he asked, looking at the gaping children and adults.

"We thought she was a mute. She hasn't spoken since her parents and brother died," one child said a bit timidly. Danny smiled down at the small girl; realizing miracles came in many forms.

And she was thinking the same thing about him.


	7. Stay in School

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-BOOM!_ Danny's alarm clock started, getting cut off by a curt ecto-blast. Now that Danny had nothing to hide, he showed no guilt at destroying his alarm clock with his powers. 

However, when he heard footfall on the stairs, he quickly turned invisible and intangible, going through his bed and trying to fall back asleep. When his parents came in, he could hear a surprised gasp from his mom and a laugh from his dad.

"Looks like we get to test the Fenton Ghost Freezer," he said, starting to run down the stairs when Danny leapt in front of him, blocking the door.

"I'm awake. I'm up," he assured the two, yawning and grabbing some clothes for the day.

He walked into his bathroom, taking a quick shower. He glanced at the clock and saw he still had about twenty minutes left, meaning he could actually eat breakfast for once. He threw on some jeans, racing down the stairs while pulling on a shirt.

He grabbed some toast, buttering it before shoving the whole slice in his mouth. His sister sighed, saying, "Danny, you shouldn't inhale your food." The raven haired teen just shrugged, sprinting back upstairs and grabbing his things for school.

"Hey Jazz, you ready to leave?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Of course little bro. C'mon, let's get to my car," she said, grabbing the keys next to the door and exiting the house. A few reporters jumped up, pointing instruments at Danny's face and asking questions, but he merely turned intangible. They calmly walked to the pink car, stepping inside and starting the engine. It revved to life, and Jazz backed out of the driveway. Putting the clutch into first gear, she placed her foot on the accelerator and started for Casper High.

It wasn't as bad as Danny had thought. Most people stared at him like some caged animal, and he could feel theirs stares all day. Other than that, though, it was actually quite a normal day. Danny walked to his locker, grabbed his books, was shoved in it by Dash, phasing back out immediately and putting Dash inside, making a trip to the principal's office, then walking to Mr. Lancer's class.

Oh yeah, totally normal.

When the Box Ghost popped up in English, however, everyone cheered. They wanted to see Danny Fenton in action. But rather he took out the thermos, quickly stopping the annoying ghost without a fight. People groaned, only growing quiet when Mr. Lancer promised them all detention if it continued.

Lunch was probably the hardest time. Every table was filled with people, even the one that the trio and Valerie usually sat at. So they rather threw their food in the trash cans (it was barely edible anyways), walking outside to hang out until the bell rang.

Then they went to gym, where Danny no longer had to hold back. After all, people knew he had been working out now. So he easily outran Kwan, outplayed Dash in tackle football, and even did better on everything he tried than usual.

Yes, having his secret out had its perks.

Until Biography. His teacher, rather than being fearful or acting the way they usually did, looked at him with pure loathing. Obviously she had something over ghosts, because she asked Danny the most difficult questions, and would say he was wrong for the tiniest things.

And to think it was once his favorite subject.

For the rest of the day he was saddened, knowing his own teacher thought differently of him. He twirled his pencil in his hand as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going…

Until a solid yellow and orange mass bumped into him. "Whoops, sorry," he started, only to stop when he saw Valerie. She looked a little shaken, but was casually cleaning up her books.

"I never would've hunted you," she whispered, just loud enough for Danny to hear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I never told anyone. Jazz found out on her own, and Sam and Tucker were there when it happened. My parents never even knew. I just… I was scared that you wouldn't be your friend anymore," he replied, and Valerie shook her head.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore Danny," she said, turning away. He became even more sorrowful than he had from his teacher, and barely caught her last words. "But that doesn't mean I can't be your friend."

As she rounded the hallway, he could practically feel the ground on his jaw. And it only went lower when Sam rounded the corner, apparently having changed after gym class into a new outfit.

"What? Too much?" she asked, wiping the black hair out of her eyes. Now that Danny was out in the public, she had no trouble showing her love for the boy. She wore a black, short dress with silver leggings, the material tucking into black boots. The famous insignia of Danny's was proudly written on her chest, shimmering with an inhuman silver light.

"No. So, I was wondering, want to go to the movies?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Sure, what movie is Tuck dragging us to?" she asked, but Danny's grin only widened.

"None, because I didn't invite him."

Both Danny and Dani Fenton were standing in the orphanage, looking proudly on. Many people had sent Danny thank-you gifts for protecting the town, but he realized he didn't need any of them. So he rather donated all of them to the orphanage where his new friends lived.

And they couldn't have been happier.

TVs, computers, video games, they were scattered throughout the building. The children all wore fresh, clean clothes, running around and having the times of their life. Sure, they still didn't have families, but Danny and Dani had promised to visit every weekend, and they considered each other sisters and brothers.

Even little Becky.

She had improved a lot, and would actually speak once in a while. Sure, her voice wasn't exactly the strongest voice, croaking from not being used, but she actually used it. The two Fentons glanced at each other, changing into their alter egos. Each picked up a child, Dani some boy and Danny his precious Becky along with another girl. They jumped up, taking to the sky and flying around the town.

Sam Manson watched from below, realizing in the course of a week, so much had happened. Tess and Theresa stood next to her, suitcases beside them, not yet ready to leave, but their plane coming in a few hours. The three smiled to themselves when Becky gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, the boy smiling down at her and kissing her hair.

Yes, it was almost as if they were father and daughter, each inspiring and radiating love the other.


End file.
